Broken Shards
by the-pyro-princess13
Summary: "So, what are you doing up there?" She asked Akino. The girl tilted her head to the right in thought before smiling. "I'm a monkey." And that's when things got complicated. First Ouran Story. Reviews appreciated. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One: Chandelier Monkeys and Sugary Cakes**

_Note to Self:_

_Hello, Me. It's Akino again._

_You'll be proud to know that I'll be attending real school._

_Ouran Academy to be exact._

_Papa thinks I should go to high school too. _

_He says that I should have a real teenage _

_experience after being home schooled for so long._

_I'm not really that worried. _

_I just hope everything goes alright…_

_Hmm, I wonder if they have any chandeliers…_

Closing the black, wrinkly, and quite possibly historic composition book before her, Akino Tsume sighed loudly and slouched against the leather seat of the limo in which she was inside. Glancing downward, black hair swept from behind her shoulders and the red tips tickled her collarbone.

A stoic woman with similar black hair was dressed in an out-of-season yukata. Her thin hands were folded and placed into her prim and undeniably proper lap. Her equally thin, crimson lipstick lips were in a tight scowl and pointed towards Akino, the raven-haired teen slouching still with her book against her chest.

"Akino…" The child jumped at the woman's sharp tone and she smiled awkwardly at the voice's owner. Sighing, a stressed breath was let loose. "Stop slouching. It's not respectable for a young and prosperous lady such as yourself. Neither is that outfit. You are required to dress in the academy's uniform." Akino frowned back at the nagging woman and picked at her outfit's collar.

"But Auntie, this is the school's uniform-"

"Akino, that is a _boy's _uniform. Are you a boy?" The girl poked at her unnoticeable chest and shook her head after a couple of moments. "Then why not wear the girl's uniform? The dress did look lovely on you." Huffing, Akino leaned against the cold leather and averted her eyes from her overbearing aunt.

"That dress was ugly." Her mutter was obviously heard as her aunt had snapped her head toward the student.

"Young lady! Hold your tongue! That style was made by a very good client of your father's." Now not caring at all about any affairs concerning her or her family's clients, Akino's bright blue eyes left that of her aunt and stared out to the window.

"Why couldn't Papa come?" Akino asked aloud, her tone sad and depressing to the current matter. Her aunt sighed once more and shifted her hands a few times, Akino seeing the discomfort in the woman's narrow brown eyes from the reflection in the dark windows.

"You know your father, he had another business call. Off to Tokyo to oversee some important events with the company. He's been stressed out greatly especially since…" Her voice trailed off as the limo finally stopped. Opening his own door, the driver strode around to Akino's own and opened it with a bow.

"Ms. Tsume, we have arrived at the academy." Akino glanced up at her driver and master butler, a young Japanese with kind eyes and a matching demeanor. "Shall I escort you inside to your classroom?" The fledging of a high school student shook her head, shoulder-length hair upsetting greatly.

"No, I-I'll be alright." The girl exited the car, book bag slung over her shoulder and notebook in her crossed arms. Spring winds teased at her hair and Akino sighed before giving a singular wave to her aunt, the woman giving her niece a faint and rare smile.

"Have fun." Akino didn't respond to her aunt's passing words and merely nodded before walking up to the school, head held low and mind cluttered to the brim with escalading adventures of magical and awe-inspiring chandeliers.

_Later on in Class 1-A…_

The classroom bustling uncontrollably with the news of an unfamiliar and obviously eccentric student sighted about the halls. Akino furrowed her brows and pressed her pierced ear against the elegant wood of her supposed homeroom. She could easily hear the rumors of her arrival inside the room, the teacher yelling at the students who had yet to quiet. Laughing to herself, Akino continued to eavesdrop on that class on which she was to be attending at that exact moment. The idea to enter came moments later.

In the form of her clumsiness, hands on the door knobs, and her own bad luck.

The teacher scoffed at Akino's _entrance_ and as the students laughed without obvious stop.

"Ow…" Akino's mumbles were muttered into the hardwood floor, her face planted squarely into with butt unceremoniously up in the air.

"So unrefined, all of you." A voice arose among and over all other.

"How could you be so rude in the face of such a lovely woman?" A similar voice accompanied it and within seconds, Akino found herself rising to her feet with a steadiness under them. Glancing from her left to her right, she found help in the form of two handsome, red-haired twins. Parts went in opposite directions, as did their smirks toward the confused girl.

"Huh?" Akino laughed awkwardly in the face of beauty. "Hi? I believe that is the approximate greeting." The twins continued to smile, all three oblivious and unknowing to the events around them: that being the orders from the teacher and the girls fawning over the 'show' before them, wishing themselves to be there instead.

"That was quite a fall, princess. Are you alright?" This twin had a slightly deeper voice and a more mischievous smirk. The other, with a more sensitive face, turned his head away from the two and let go of Akino's left arm. Tears seemed to fall from the corners of his eyes, adding to his sad look.

"Hikaru, I wish you would worry about me like that." The twin known as Hikaru gasped quietly and fled near instantly from Akino's side to be with his twin. Cupping the other teen's faintly reddened cheeks; Hikaru gazed lovingly into his brother's face.

"I'm so sorry, Kaoru. Please," He brought his own face closer to Kaoru's, their faces now inches from each others. "Please forgive me." Akino tilted her head to the side at the signs of 'brotherly love' that the female students were boasting and fainting over.

"I must be missing something." She muttered to herself, turning to gather her things. Her eyes widened at the sight of another girl who was also dressed in a male uniform. "Thanks." The girl, who had short brunette hair and chestnut eyes smiled brightly and handed Akino her bag and notebook. Flipping her hair, her smile continued for a second longer.

"Don't mention it." Her face lowered to a slight blankness and she scowled over Akino's shoulder at the twins, whose act was still going on. "Oh and sorry about them. They try to host whenever possible. It really gets out of hand."

"Hikaru. Kaoru." The teacher called to the twins, who were still bound to each other. "Please quit this and return to your seat. Haruhi, you as well. And the rest of you, _shut up_." The teacher, a blonde-haired woman with thin glasses and light makeup, turned to Akino, a shiver of fear rose up the girl's spine as the woman gave her a condescending smile and motioned for her to approach her side.

"Um…I'm…sorry?" Akino choked out the words with a hesitant laugh. The teacher nodded with an overconfidence and placed her hands on the scared girl's shoulders.

"Now, everyone." The woman began as if this was elementary school but in reality from Akino's eyes, it may have been all too similar. "This is Akino Tsume. She's been home schooled since well…forever. This is her first year at school and I hope you will all welcome her with open arms." She pushed the girl forward a bit too harshly and Akino stumbled forward, high giggles coming from a small group of girls in the back. Smiling with an obvious awkwardness, Akino bowed to her new, fellow students.

"It will be a pleasure to be in your class and attending your school."

_Later on during lunch…_

Walking into the confectionary of Ouran Academy, Akino pressed her composition book to her chest with one hand and held onto her linen-wrapped box lunch with another. The entire room bustled loudly with the sounds of happy students entering through the oak wood doors, expensive plates moving along to silver trays filled with gourmet food, and yet silence reigned in mere seconds.

Akino stood dumbstruck as she strode across the room to the empty end of a table. The eyes of the silent students were not on her but of those who had entered. Unwrapping her box lunch, the raven-haired girl glanced back to see six male students, the two twins from her homeroom present along with the girl, who had entered. They all basked in the attention they got before completing the simple task of walking in.

Akino raised an eyebrow at the entire group before scoffing to herself.

"Hmm…those boys are high and mighty, aren't they?" Turning back to her lunch, Akino merely picked up a pair of finely painted chopsticks and began to eat her simplistic meal. But as she continued to, her eyes always found a way back to the group.

_Am I enticed by their looks as these other girls are? _

Akino shook her head in disagreement to her thoughts and brought a small piece of expertly-made tuna roll to her lips.

_No, that's not it. _

Still, her azure eyes wavered to the group and she yelled aloud in frustration. Surrounding students turned to her and whispers of rumors abounded instantly. Glancing to their shadowed faces with a tight scowl, Akino brought up her things into her arms and fled the scene to find solace elsewhere. Her feet rapidly hit the floor, arm outstretched to push the door open.

She succeeded and managed to escape the confines of the confectionary. The doors closed behind herself and she stopped moving as fast, her gait coming to a slow and careful walk. Using her free hand to hold her head, Akino laughed in stupidity and realization.

"I'm such an idiot. Nearly a day at school and I've already gone mad." She sighed with conscientious and slumped over before she groaned with dissatisfaction. "I still haven't seen a good enough of a chandelier…"

"Maybe the one in our club will suffice." Glancing over her shoulder, Akino saw a crimson red rose before her eyes. Trailing her gaze along the pale fingertips that led to a blue-clothed arm, blue crossed with violet. "Hello, my dear. Would you please tell me why you were so mad earlier? I never like seeing a beautiful lady such as yourself angry." Akino didn't speak yet she wasn't speechless.

Blonde hair blew in a world without wind and a deep, royal violet filled two circular canvases. Akino shook her head and coherent thoughts were clear as a blinding diamond.

"It was nothing really. Just stressed over the first day." The blonde's mouth formed into a small 'o' shape. "…but, you were talking about a chandelier? Where is it? Does it have any crystals? Candles or electrical lights? Beaded or Murano? Shells, maybe? Or is it an antique?" The rose-holding teen laughed quietly.

"My, my. You really do like chandeliers, don't you?" Akino blushed in embarrassment from the question and didn't respond. "If your answer is yes, then come to the 3rd Music Room at the end of school. Well, I must be leaving for class. I hope to see you soon, my princess." He gave a simple smile to Akino before handing her the rose and walking away. Her sapphire eyes left that of the leaving blonde and turned to the flower in her uncluttered hand.

"I wonder where this Music Room is." Her eyes went to the high ceiling. "Maybe its chorus group or a band." She merely shrugged and turned on her heels to walk back to class, the rest of the day turning into a turbulent storm without end.

_At the storm's eye…_

Akino stood before the elegantly-carved, maple door that led to the 3rd Music room. Her gaze traced the kanji above her head a twentieth time, moving back to the doors' golden handles. Sighing loudly, the reluctant girl placed her hands on the handles and pulled the doors open. The scent of sweets mixed into that of fresh flowers, more specifically, roses. The ruby flower's same petals flew toward the awestruck girl in a spiral pattern, coasting along an air-conditioned wind.

Fixating her gaze on the room before her, Akino's eyes widened in amazement. Not of the prim and properly posed boys and girl before her but of the magical entity above them. Excitement filled the girl's eyes and moved quickly to the nearest table. What seemed like everyone in the room began to watch Akino as she stacked chair upon chair in an intricate manner on top of the sturdy table.

Happiness filled every fiber of her being as she climbed up from one chair to another before her fingers were wrapped around the closest platinum rod that linked the beautiful lights and crystals together. Light glinted off of them in all directions, shining upon the ground and lighting the whole room. Getting a tighter grip, Akino managed to pull herself up on wrapped her legs around the main beam that held the chandelier to the ceiling.

The raven-haired girl's fingers left the cold rods and she fell backward, the entire fixture shaking for a quick second before everything became still. Akino glanced at the room around her, now taking the time to gaze at the students who had been at the entrance. The blue-eyed girl frowned and crossed her arms as she saw the same group from lunch was there to welcome her, the blonde at the head of the group.

"Well," An older teenager wearing glasses spoke first, his onyx hair in fell swoops. "It seems you've made yourself at home, Ms. Tsume."

"How do you know me?" Akino asked in response. "We've never met yet you know my name already." The spectacled boy smirked the slightest, just the corner of his lips curling upward.

"I have my ways." He replied with secretiveness. "But so you have an inkling of who I am…I am Kyouya Ootori." There was a pause in between his words as he took a quick moment to glance upwards at the rod at which Akino had her legs wrapped around.

"Akino-chan, you must be some sort of acrobat~!" The girl tilted her head at a small, blonde boy with lovely blue eyes. In his hands was a simple, stuffed bunny. Akino shrugged from her position and continued to cross her arms.

"Not really. I just climbed up here." Yet despite her words, the boy had run over to her with a much taller and older teen in tow. His hair was much like Kyouya's only his own was shorter and messed up the slightest. He gave Akino a mere nod before squatting down, the child clambering onto his shoulders. Standing back up, the two were still far from Akino but close enough. The boy grinned brightly and cheerfully, holding up the bunny to Akino. Growing confused at a fast pace on the club and its purpose, the girl scratched at her head.

"This is Usa-chan. I'm Honey and this is Mori." Each name but his own was said in an affectionate tone. Stretching out her hand, Akino poked the bunny on its nose and giggled childishly. Glancing over both bunny and boy, her gaze rested on the two she knew personally.

"Hikaru, Kaoru. Nice to see you again." The twins gave a peace sign to Akino while hanging off of each other.

"Looks like you're more graceful than we thought." Their words were in perfect unison and Akino sighed with a frown.

"That was just bad luck…" She muttered under her breath. The twins shrugged as the final two made their appearance: the blonde and the only girl.

"So, my princess, you've finally ventured to our humble Host Club. I, your modest prince, shall always be here for you. I am Tamaki Suoh, and the King of the Host Club." Akino smirked at the obnoxious blonde.

"I thought you said you were a prince." She leaned forward. "If that's so, am I your queen?" The blonde blushed, Akino surprised at the words she had just spoken and the manner in which they were.

…_when'd I learn to do that? Was that sarcasm…or…just what was it?_

There was a slight creak but inaudible enough that it wasn't detected by Akino. As Tamaki continued on with his blushing, the girl pinched her nose and sighed.

"So, what are you doing up there?" She asked Akino. The girl tilted her head to the right in thought before smiling.

"I'm a monkey." And that's when things got complicated.

* * *

First Ouran story. Please don't be too harsh. Let me know if anything's OOC. Please, oh please review and see you all soon.

~Darkness hides only in the light~

the-pyro-princess13


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: Beautiful Destruction and Selfish Questions**

_Note to self:_

_I am wondering if God had this day planned out specifically for me…_

_Damn…I hate complicated things._

_Two hours ago in the 3__rd__ Music Room…_

The girl raised an eyebrow at Akino, who had answered with simplicity.

"A…monkey?" The raven-haired girl nodded and began to sway lightly back and forth.

"You're Haruhi, right?" Brunette hair shook as the grounded girl nodded.

"Yeah, Fujioka. We have homeroom together." Akino looked up, or her case down, in thought.

"So what is a 'Host Club'? Do schools typically have one?" Kyouya pushed up his glasses, light glinting off them for a quick second.

"No, our academy is the first and most likely only to allow such a thing as a Host Club." His answer came as though it were programmed in, with facts and exact words to please a specific person.

"Co-ed, obviously." Akino pointed out. Her words caused whispers to become startled talk. All the 'hosts' turned to her at the same time, Haruhi's jaw dropping as Akino raised a finger toward her. "I mean, Haruhi is a g-"

The blue-eyed girl's voice was cut off as a loud snap was heard and the chandelier shifted down a couple inches.

Glancing up at the rod with which her legs were wrapped around, she barely had a second of realization before the ground became much more closer. It didn't take long for both girl and chandelier to meet the tiled floor. Thin streams of blood mixed in with the diamond-like shards that lay on the ground.

Akino groaned under the bent beams and broken shards in pain. Darkness flooded over slowly as her eyes closed, her mind slipping into unconsciousness. Yet through it, she heard the worried voices of the Host Club.

"Mori-sempai! Honey-sempai! Get Ms. Akino from under there. Kyouya! Contact the nearest hospital. Hikaru! Kaoru! Get in touch with her parents and let them know what happened! Haruhi! Collect her things and head with Akino to the hospital."

"Yes, we need an ambulance here immediately. Be sure to take it directly to our best hospital."

"Kaoru, Haruhi! Let's get to 1-A before we hit the office."

"Right."

"Okay."

"Come on, Takashi! Can you get the chandelier? I'll get Akino-chan."

"Yeah."

"It'll be alright, Akino-chan. After this we'll eat cake and a bunch of other sweet things."

"Honey-sempai. Please place Akino on the stretcher. They'll handle the rest."

"Okay, Kyouya!"

"Now, please get her to the hospital…"

_Present time, now at the Takamouri Hospital…_

Rolling onto her side, Akino groaned sleepily. Her body felt painfully sore and completely stiff, almost beyond belief. Still not opening her eyes, she flipped onto her other side and cracked her fingers. Akino felt the thin tube on her left wrist; it seemed to pulsate every other second as a liquid of some sort was pumped into her. A slow, yet steady beeping was heard along with deep breathing that was not her own.

Slowly opening her eyes, she was surprised to see an older man in her room. He wore a black suit and light green tie that complimented his closed emerald eyes.

"Hey, papa." The man awoke with a start and scowled for a quick moment before sighing and giving Akino a small smile.

"Good evening, kokana.[1]" Standing up, he cracked his back before standing straight and walking over to the girl's bedside. "How was your first day? Because by the look of it…you seemed a bit destructive in a way." Scratching the back of her head, Akino finally noticed the gauze that covered a few parts of her right arm. The other seemed to be in similar shape with small spots of blood peeking out.

"Stitches, huh?" Her father nodded in confirmation.

"46 in all. There are a total of 17 on your arms, 22 on your back and chest, and 7 on your legs." The precise detailing was nothing sort of what her papa was, a man who was organized and knew everything about all his dealings, business, and family. A small vibration was heard and the raven-haired man pulled an elegant phone from her pants pocket. He groaned once before holding a finger out to Akino, an asking of silence. Answering the call, his face twisted into that of a true businessman and he seemed to forget everything around himself. "…yes…yes, I'll be there as quickly as I can…no, just tell him to hold the meeting. I just have a few things to take care of. Hold everything until then."

"…company problems?" Akino asked near instantly after he had ended the call. Nodding, the man ruffled her short onyx hair.

"Yes, but before that…" He sighed slowly. "I can only give you five hundred thousand yen." Raising an eyebrow, Akino opened her mouth to speak.

"What are you talking about?" She asked in obvious question.

"The debt you've allotted with that club at your school. I feel this is something you need to work for…but I, as your father, feel it is part of my duty to help. So I will help you will a small percentage of the cost, the rest is up to you." Akino's jaw dropped as her papa stopped speaking.

"D-d-debt? What'd I do?" The door opened as if on cue and Kyouya appeared, black notebook and a small calculator in hand.

"The chandelier, of course. There were at least ninety five crystals of different sizes on the chandelier, each costing from forty to one hundred thousand yen. The twenty five silver rods that connected the entire fixture cost nearly sixty thousand. Then there's the price of clean-up, retiling part of the floor, and fixing the ceiling along with placing yet another chandelier in." Instead of telling the awestruck girl the total cost, he handed her the calculator and let it sink in slowly.

"That's a lot of money." She smiled weakly at the spectacled boy. "What is the exact way you expect me to pay this off?" Kyouya smiled back, his with more confidence.

"By working at our Host Club of course. You will be our first female host." Akino was confused by his statement.

"But I thought Haruhi…" Kyouya shook his head as her voice trailed off.

"Haruhi is a debtor much like yourself but she is believed to be a boy by everyone outside the club and we'd like to keep it that way." He leaned in dangerously close. "Should you tell anyone outside the club of what Haruhi's true gender is, I plan to double your debt instantly." Light covered his glasses, hiding his look as he added a smile to his words, Akino giving him a completely shocked look.

"Well, now that everything has been settled…I need to get back to an important meeting at our headquarters." Akino's father nodded at Kyouya before turning to the girl herself. "Ichigo will be here to pick you up tomorrow until then behave and don't give any of the nurses a hard time." The girl nodded with a groan as the news of her aunt's arrival was heard alongside both Kyouya and her father left, leaving Akino completely alone.

"I feel poor…"

_On the eve of a first work's day…_

Sitting up slowly, Akino stretched her bandaged arms and scratched absently at her right shoulder. A loud knock was heard, pervading through the silence that filled her room. Glancing to her left, the plain white door opened without as much as a creak. Blonde hair was registered by Akino, along with the scent of sugar and cookies.

"Akino-chan~! Are you alright?" The raven-haired girl blinked a couple of times before truly awakening to realization.

"Oh, you're Mitsukuni. Honey-sempai, right?" The hyper child nodded happily as Akino analyzed his face carefully. "How old are you _exactly_?" Tilting his head to the side, Honey seemed to debate on the reason of Akino's question.

"Eighteen, why?" With those two words, the girl's azure eyes widened to an incredible size; merely holding her hands up, she shook her head furiously.

"No reason," She replied speedily. "Just curious." The older teen's mouth turned into a small 'o' before a grin replaced it.

"Oh, okay. I brought cake, just like I said." Three carts were wheeled in, each filled to the brim with exquisite cakes. "We have lime, cheery, strawberry, vanilla, chocolate, banana, kiwi, and double chocolate." Laughing nervously at the enormous amount of cake, Akino pointed to a simple and very small chocolate cake on the bottom of the far right cart.

"I'll just have that one." Then turning to Honey, she raised an eyebrow. "What are you gonna do with the rest of them?"

"Usa-chan and I will have them, of course." Closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose, the girl sighed loudly.

"Oh, that makes sense."

_Later into the cake-filled afternoon…_

After the carts had been taken away, Honey left with them. But as Akino laid down for a much needed nap, not more than a second after the door had closed, it opened again. Walking in unannounced, Akino's aunt, Ichigo, stood in the doorway. Her yukata was gone in place of a simple white button-up shirt and gray skirt.

"Hello, Akino." The sleepy girl groaned and turned on her side, facing away from Ichigo. Mumbling a reply back, she tried to doze off but was stopped as a doctor made her sit up.

"Ms. Tsume, this will hurt a bit." The warning was heard as the brown-haired man pulled out the IV that was still in her wrist, a sore pain following for a couple seconds before it subsided and the man taped a piece of gauze in place.

A nurse began removing a few of the bloody bandages throughout her body, Akino now seeing a small amount of the damage she had caused to herself. Air stung at the stitches but was started to qualm when new ones were placed.

Within only half a minute, both doctor and nurse were done. Giving a smile to the comatose girl, they left while a final nurse walked in with a wheelchair.

"Akino, come on. Get up, we're leaving." Groaning, the girl got up with slight difficulty.

"Yes, Auntie." Akino walked the few seconds to the wheelchair before sitting down into the leathered seat with a tired yawn. Blinking away a few remnants of her lethargic state, Akino opened her mouth once more as she was wheeled out of her room. "Hey, Auntie…can I have some money?" The woman raised a thin eyebrow in question.

"If you mean to pay off that debt you acquired yesterday, then no." Growing irritated, Akino glared at her aunt.

"And why not? I can't work!" She yelled back with her glare's anger now in her voice. Ichigo didn't face her niece as she spoke.

"I will _not_ give you money. You spent a sheltered life just playing and breaking things without consequences. This shock of reality will be good for you. You had fun, now it's over. So you shall work and that is that." Finally facing the angered girl, her eyebrow was raised once more. Her bright green eyes were that of a mother's warning gaze. "Do I make myself clear?" Crossing her arms in an ending defiance, Akino pouted childishly.

"Yes." Her aunt continued her gaze and Akino groaned. "Yes, ma'am."

"Now, because you ruined your uniform, we have to wait for another to come in. Until then, you will be dressed in a girl's uniform." Ichigo stated as they exited the Takamouri Hospital and stopped before a luxurious limo.

"Okay," Akino said with a sigh. "Wait…what?"

_The first day of a debtor's beginning…_

Akino itched lazily at the high dress collar that towered around her neck. The silk dress, though with soft fabric, had made the girl feel extremely uncomfortable. She felt subconscious and longed for pants instead of these white stockings. The poofy white dress made her feel like an oversized banana, not to mention the color was atrocious.

How this dress was created and not to be considered a torture in anyway was beyond the obsidian-haired girl.

Sighing loudly and overdramatically as she usually did, Akino placed her hands on the handles of a door which she'd only walked through once. Pushing them open, she was greeted differently. The petals still flew toward her but the wind was warmer, tropical even. Her eyes were treated with the view of a balmy paradise and her eyes widened at the landscape.

"Am I in the right room?" Akino asked herself. Glancing upward, she saw the sign before her was still the same. "…damn…"

"Welcome to our tropical paradise." Tamaki greeted her almost lovingly. The twins appeared before her, each holding onto one side of an outfit.

"Time to get changed." Akino's eyes widened at the words both twins said.

"Huh?" Yet she was caught, like a precocious butterfly in a devilish spider's web. "Wait-!" But before she could continue to protest, Akino was whisked away to lands called the dressing room.

Finally forced into one, the girl sighed as the prospect of being in debt swirled around in her head.

"Get changed!" Hikaru and Kaoru chimed in sync. Akino's face fell instantly.

"…I hate my life…"

* * *

_ [1] - Means Dorogoy which translater from Russian means sweetheart_

_Thanks to those of you who reviewed last chapter. I really appreciate them. Also those who favorite. I love you all. So please review and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. _

_~Darkness hides only in the light~_

_the-pyro-princess13_


End file.
